True Identity: Neesan's Shi
by kuroi-tenshi-rin
Summary: Get them! Don't let them get away"yelled one of the security guards who guarded a lab facility in Kyoto, Japan...Rated for languge.Please R&R.Thanks
1. Episode One:Prolouge

_Disclaimer: Hey this is Tenshi I would like to say that I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters, because if I did then there would be a second season to it already. But I only own the other characters that are going to be in this story._

_Rin: What's going on?_

_Kuroi: She's making a story, what does it look like?_

_Rin: Are we going to be in it?_

_Tenshi: I'm afraid not Rin._

_Rin: (pounting)How hidoi. I really wanted to see Duo and give him a hug and a kiss._

_Kuroi: I know I really wanted to see Quatre also. Thanks alot Tenshi._

_Tenshi: (thinking)I know what you guys could do, you guys can start off the story for me starting with the disclaimer._

_Kuroi & Rin: Okay! Tenshi does not own Gundam Wing, because if she did than she would have us going out with our favorite characters. So don't sue us or her._

_Kuroi: (dreamingly)Quatre_

_Rin: (dreamingly)Duo_

_Tenshi: (sweatdrops and laughs nervously)Okay now on with the show!_

Gundam Wing:True Identity Series

Neesan's Shi

Episode One:Prologue

"Get them! Don't let them get away!"yelled one of the security guards who guarded a lab facility in Kyoto, Japan.

"Hurry sister, we're almost there. Soon we'll be free."shouted a little girl about the age of 5 years old. She was dressed in a dark blue jean shorts and a white t-shirt with white tennis shoes. She had raven black hair with red highlights that framed her face, and blue eyes. She was dragging her little sister by the hand.

"But I'm tired Ane-san."complained the little one. She was the same age as the older girl, only a couple of minutes younger than her. She was wearing a light blue jeans with a pink t-shirt with the word ' Princess ' on it and white tennis shoes. She had dark brown hair with dark blue highlights that also framed her face and ice blue eyes.

The little one tripped over a large rock causing the other girl to stop and help her up. By the time they started to run again two large, strong arms grabbed them and picked them both up kicking and screaming. The guard was having a hard time with the older girl until another one of the guards came and took her.

"Let.Me.Go!"shouted the girl while struggling to get free. But it was no use, the guard was far more bigger and stronger than her. But she kept fighting anyway.

"Shut up you stupid girl! I don't even know why we have to baby sit little brats like you."said another guard, coming up with a needle in hand.

"What the hell is that?"questioned the blue eyed girl with wide eyes.

"No need to worry about that. Now all that you need to worry about is what is going to be your punishment for trying to escape for the tenth time this month."said the guard while sedating her.

"I...don't want...to go ba...back."said the girl before falling into a deep slumber.

"Ane-san!"yelled the youngest girl, worried for her sister. The guard that was holding her dragged her back towards the lab.

"Man, she's strong for her age,"stated the guard while picking up the sleeping girl."I hope that the commander knows what he is doing with conducting all these experiments on her."

"Yeah, I hope so too. You know, I kind of feel sorry for the both of them"said the other guard.

"I agree"


	2. Episode Two:Mystery Maiden

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters, But I only own the other characters that are going to be in this story.

Gundam Wing:True Identity Series

Neesan's Shi

Episode Two: Mystery Maiden

"I think that I'm gonna die!" whined a teenage boy with a long braid and Violet eyes.

"Shut up Maxwell! I've never heard of anyone dying of boredom" replied a Chinese teenager.'How did I ever get stuck up here, in the mountains, with this braided baka?' he asked himself.

"Well Sorrrrry Fei, we're not all nature boys here" argued Duo

"I have a name Maxwell, it's Wufei" he shot back 'Those onnas are gonna pay for this'

Flashback

Wufei walked into the Preventer building heading towards Lady Une's office. Ever since the Eve and Mariemeia Wars ended, Lady Une took the position of being head of an organization that would protect the peace established by Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlian. Lady Une called Wufei telling him that she has an important mission and it involved his kind of skills, but he didn't know that the price for taken this mission was a life time of annoyance.He took the elevator to the sixth floor where Une's office is located at. Wufei knocked on the door and recieved a soft 'Come in' from the person behind the door.

"Wufei, I'm so glad that you can come" Lady Une greeted, holding her hand out to shake his.Wufei looked around the room to find Sally Po and Noin in there as well.

"What's this mission that you need me for?" He asked.

"Well a couple of days ago Miss Relena recieved this e-mail claiming that the peace will shatter, starting with her." said Noin reading that from the e-mail copy.

"Wufei, I want you to head over to this address. Vice Foreign Minister will be there along with...some other help that I arranged" said Lady Une with a smile that Wufei didn't like.

"Couldn't you have your other employees do the job instead of calling me to do it? It sounds like an easy enough job for them"said Wufei suspiciously. The last time that he saw Une smile like that was when he was tricked and got bumbarded with water balloons. After the ambush Lady Une told him that it was training to see if his skills were still good enough for him to stay with the Preventers.

"I'm afraid not," said Sally " We've been tracking a new group of terrorists during the last two months and we think that they are the ones who sent the e-mail. And we can't take any chances when Relena's life has been threatened."

"Well what do you expect, if they are a group of terrorists then they are bound to go after Relena since she is the key to breaking this peace"said Wufei sarcasticly getting a look of 'You are so dead' from Sally.

"Anyways your mission is to protect Relena from any danger for about five weeks or at least until we get this group in our custody. Do you accept this mission?" asked Lady Une

"Come on Wufei, it's in a nice traquil place up in the mountains" bribed Sally

"Fine, I accept this mission" said Wufei

"Alright then, you will head over to the safehouse right now" said Lady Une "You are dismissed"

End Flashback

"Please, we don't need to start fighting with eachother" said a blonde boy that had enough of the arguing that always took place in the cabin every once in a while when Duo gets bored.

"Quatre is right. We only have four more days until the mission is over and we can go home," added a uni-banged teen who was reading a book while drinking coffee "besides you two have survived four weeks together, so then you can survive four more days."

Flashback

When Wufei first arrived at the cabin he was held at gun piont by none other than Heero Yuy, Heero noticed Wufei and lowered his pistol and walk back to a cliff that was near the cabin. When Wufei looked back to the cabin he saw the other three gundam pilots.

From what they heard from each other is that Lady Une contacted each of them and asked for their help with protecting Relena and ended up having a little reunion. They each told their stories on how their life is going and by far every one was doing fine. Duo told them about his scrapyard business and said if anyone needs any metal,to come to his dealership. Trowa is working at the circus and is still getting babied by his older sister Catherine. Quatre is the head of the Winner Corp. and is having the "Time of his life" signing papers all day, he was really glad to get Lady Une's call. Wufei is working for the Preventers but he told them that Lady Une called him on his day off. Relena said that she was doing fine and that all these peace conferences is starting to make her head spin and that she is very sorry that they had to be dragged from their home just to protect her. And Heero, all that they could gather from him is that he is doing fine adding a couple of death glares to Duo for nagging him to tell them more besides that he's fine. But what really had them worried is the scars on his arms and forehead and the way that he was limping but decided not to ask because each time that they would ask him a question he would just avoid it with a 'Hn' or just walk away.

End Flashback

"Duo, why don't you just go and walk around?" questioned Quatre "It'll give you something to do"

"What! And risk getting this pretty face scratched up by wild animals. I don't think so" replied Duo acting like walking in the forest is such a bad thing.

"Your face shouldn't be the only thing that you should worry about." said a voice. Before the others could say anything smoke started to fill the room.

'Sleeping gas' thought the gundam pilots before the gas took affect and they all passed out.

Trowa was the first one to wake up. He tried to move but realized that he couldn't because his arms and legs were tied. 'What's going on? Where am...'his thoughts stopped short as he remembered the sleeping gas. He looked around to find that Duo and the others along with Relena (A/N: Relena was out looking for Heero while the others were talking) were waking up also.

"Well lookie here, seems like our hosts are starting to wake up," said a tall muscular man. The gang couldn't see the mans face because it was covered by a mask. He was wearing a black turtle neck with black jeans."You know it's quite rude to leave your guests in the house while you get your beauty sleep."

"Who are you?" asked Wufei while trying break free of the rope's bindings.

"Don't worry about that, you should worry more about your lives, right Jake" laughed a shorter man wearing the same outfit. Jake, the pilots assumed is the tall muscular man, just nodded in agreement. Wufei was about to reply when everyone hears a scream coming from none other than Relena.

"Heero!" she screamed in horror. When the gang looked towards Heero, they all got a shocked look on their faces. There lies Heero, pale white, surrounded in a pool of his own blood. Bullet wounds in his shoulders, stomach, and on his right leg. The only way that the other pilots could tell that he was alive was the slight movement of his chest.

"Oh yeah, we had a little trouble with him. He could have taken it eaiser on himself and surrendered but he choosed the hard way" chuckled Jake "I should've expected much from him since he is..."

"Sir!" saluted a girl with a slight British accent. The boys could tell that she was one of Jake's lackeys by the way she dressed, which was the same way that Jake and his other lackeys dressed.

"What is it?" Jake questioned while turning around to face his subordinate.

"THIS!" she said while thrusting her katana into Jake. Jake fell to his knees in pain and gasping for breath.

"Who...who...a-are...y-y-you?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Hmph patheic, you should know who your subordinates are before you go on your missions. Who knows when something like this could happen. Tell your commander that he will not win so easily, not if I have anything to do about it." said the masked girl while she knocked Jake unconscience with the handle of the katana. The gang looked on, stunned at the scene that they saw. The girl walked over to Heero and crouched down beside him and sighed in relief 'Good we may not be too late' she thought to herself.

"This is Dark Angel, the area has been secured. I found all of them safe and sound, but we still need medical attention for one of them immediately" the girl said into a small communication device.

She walked back to the gang and pulled a knife from her left combat boot and freed them, much to their surprise that she didn't kill them as they thought.

"Thanks I guess we owe you one" said Duo while rubbing his wrists and smirking.

"Don't mention it, but we need to get your friend some medical attention fast so lets hurry." replied the girl motioning them to get Heero and follow her outside, which they did.

_**Next time on Gundam Wing: True Identity Series:**_

_**The gang gets help from the mysterious girl, but who is she and why is she helping out, now is the time of the unmasking. Does she know who the new enemy is?**_

_**Next on Gundam Wing: True Identity Series Episode Two: Unmasked**_

_**"Just who are you anyways''**_


	3. Episode Three:Unmasked

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters, But I only own the other characters that are going to be in this story._

_**Previouly on Gundam Wing: True Identity Series:**_

**"This is Dark Angel, the area has been secured. I found all of them safe and sound, but we still need medical attention for one of them immediately" the girl said into a small communication device.**

**She walked back to the gang and pulled a knife from her left combat boot and freed them, much to their surprise that she didn't kill them as they thought.**

**"Thanks I guess we owe you one" said Duo while rubbing his wrists and smirking.**

**"Don't mention it, but we need to get your friend some medical attention fast so lets hurry." replied the girl motioning them to get Heero and follow her outside, which they did.**

Gundam Wing:True Identity Series

Neesan's Shi

Episode Three: Unmasked

The guys and Relena followed the masked girl out to a red pick up truck, with Trowa and Wufei carrying Heero.When they got to the truck they noticed that there are other girls waiting for them. Wufei drew out his katana, but the girl that help them out earlier stopped him from attacking the 'intruders'. The others looked at the girl wondering if they can trust her since she was not allowing Wufei to attack. The girl sensed their doubts and turned to face the others after nodding to the other girls in the truck.

"Don't worry we are not here to hurt you. We are only here to help you and Heero."stated the girl with her British accent.

"Wait, how do you know Heero?"questioned Quatre suspiciously.

"We'll explain everything later. All that we need to worry about is to get Heero some medical attention right away, if you hadn't noticed that he is bleeding to death."replied another girl from the truck.

"Yeah, if you don't trust us then I suggest that you hand Heero over to us so we could save his life."said the third girl that was in back of the truck.

"Nevermind that, you guys better get into the truck right now because we have company heading our way."said the forth girl that was in the passenger seat, apparently she had a small radar in her lap.

"Well what's your decision? Lose a friend by your own distrust and have us getting captured by the enemy or you can trust us and save Heero's life along with your asses also."said the British girl.

The guys exchanged glances at each other for a minute. Before "Angel" knew it, the gang ran past her and jumped into the back of the truck demanding to go. She smiled to herself and jumped to the back also. The pick up truck sped off leaving a cloud of dust behind.

In a dark room sat a figure, covered by the shadows around him, tapping his fingers on the table. He turned his leather chair to where he was facing the Earth.'Soon, soon you shall be mine.' he thought with a evil smirk.'But until then, your just gonna have to wait until the crown prince and both of the princess arrive back home safely, my beautiful Earth'. He grabbed a frame from his desk containing a picture of a women with long raven black hair that extended to her waist with blue eyes. She wore a long silk dress that only a queen would wear. In her arms were three children, a boy and two twin girls. The boy had dark brown hair and purssian blue eyes. He wore a navy blue robe with a white t-shirt and jeans and was hugging the women with a big smile plastered his face that extended from ear to ear. One of the twin girls wore a red kimono with her hair put up in a bun with a few strands of her hair hanging out. In her hand she carried a gold bell tied to a red ribbon which she was very proud of showing. The other girl wore a dark purple kimono and had her hair in a twist that fell over her shoulder. She was carrying a small bag containing a little gold fish in it. The figure merely smiled at the picture remembering all the great times that he had shared with his family.

"Sir,"said a voice over the intercom, startling the man from his thoughts.

"What is it Sara?"

"Jake and his team have failed in capturing the Vice Foreign Minister."

"I see, is Jake dead?"

"No commander. He sent the transmission himself and he said that he has a message for you."

"Did he tell you the message?"

"Yes, he just told me that someone said 'You will not win so easily, not if they have anything to do about it.'. He also told me that you would know who "they" are so he didn't leave any name of who said that."said the other person at the end of the intercom with a 'Duh' voice.

'Damn you, I guess that your harder to catch than I thought.'thought the commander while glaring at the picture on his desk."Tell Jake to get his ass back to the base, we'll create a new plan that the rebels, themselves, won't be able to get out of."

"Right away sir"replied Sara.

"Why are you helping us?"questioned Relena. Ever since they left the cabin, Relena remained at Heero's side despite the fact that she had absolutely no idea to where they were being taken to. She didn't care, as long as she stayed by Heero's side, that's all that mattered.

"We are just taking you to a safer place, Vice Foreign Minister."answered the British girl while she went to Heero's side."Excuse me, could you please go and move over there please.". The girl pointed to the end of the truck. Relena hesitated for a little bit before complying.When Relena complied with the favor, the girl move to the spot that Relena occupied and pulled out her knife from her boot. At this movement Trowa pulled out his pistol and pointed it to the masked girl.

"Now, now, there's no need to point that at me dear, sweet Trowa"said the masked maiden as she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. Trowa was surprised that she knew his name, though he did not show it. The girl was smirking under her mask, as if she had seen something that was so funny."Don't tell me that you're surprised. After all I haven't been doing my homework for nothing now, have I?"

"You might be mistaken me for somebody else."stated Trowa

"I know that I'm not mistaken you for anybody, Gundam Pilot 03."she replied. With that said Duo took out his pocket knife and held it to the girl's throat. The gril just glanced at the knife and up at Duo and Trowa who were threating her life."Could you please get those out of my way. I really need to get these bullets out of Heero's wounds and bandage them up."

Duo and Trowa look at each other before putting their weapons away. When their weapons were out of sight, the British girl started to take out bullets from Heero's wounds with her knife.During the procedure Heero's face cringed up with pain, sometimes the gang had to hold Heero down to keep him from hurting himself even more. After she was done the other girl started to dress Heero's wounds so that they wouldn't bleed anymore than they already have.

About 2 hours later the truck suddenly came to a stop, making the passengers in the back, almost, flew forword into the window. When the gang look up at the "safehouse" they were surprised to see that the place was at least 3 floors high. The girls just smiled at eachother and took Heero out of the back and put him on the streacher that was waiting for him outside of the house with a man waiting beside it. The gang finally snapped out of their shock and followed the strecher into the house.

"Who are you?"asked Duo not really trusting anybody and making the man stop in his tracks from where he was heading to.

"I am merely a family doctor"replied the man while bowing respectively.

"I hate to break up the little chit chat but apparently, Doc, you have a patient that needs your attention."stated one of the girls.

"Alright, alright I'm going just hold your horses."mumbled the Doctor as he started to roll the streacher inside.

Once inside the "house" everyone look on in awe at the magnificent white tile made out of marble, red velvet carpet running from the door, right through the middle of the entrance room, up the grand staircase and into the hallways of the whole house. The house also contained beautiful paintings of flowers and sceneries of different landscapes. One particular painting, that was hung on the top of the grand staircase in middle view, caught their eyes. It was a painting of a family, there was a beatuiful woman sitting in a chair with a little girl sitting in her lap, another girl standing to her left, a tall handsome man standing to her right with a young boy standing under him. All the girls in the family were wearing traditional japanese kimono and the little boy and the father were wearing just plain business suits. Even though that the luxurious manison seem much more interesting, the gang followed the doctor down to what looked like the medical wing of the mansion. As soon as the doors closed to the operating room, Duo and the others were stopped by the four girls who stood in their way.

"Why can't we go in there?"yelled Relena, trying to get past one of the girls.

"Because you'll just get in the way, besides I think that you don't want to get some of that nasty blood all over yourself Princess"said the girl that was blocking her. After she said that a maid came up and whispered something into the girl's ear.

"Hey Angel we need to leave, it seems like bossman has another mission for us and he says that we have to leave now since it will take a couple of days to finish it."

"Well dosen't he always have good timing,"Angel mumbled to herself "Alright lets go.".She and the other girls were about to head out until Angel waved some guards over and whispered something into one of their ears and went out the door followed by the other two girls. The other girl was about to follow when she turned around and called a maid over.

"Yuri, will you please show our guests to their rooms and around the house."she said

"Of course ma'me"replied the maid while bowing. After they left the guards went in front of the gang to block them from the operating room.

3 days later

Heero awoke with a sharp pain in his head as well as his shoulders, stomach, and his right leg. He started to open his eyes only to be met with a blinding light that made his head hurt even worse. He tried to open his eyes the second time only alot more slower than before. He blinked a couple of times to take away the blurriness in his eyes, once his vision came back to him he looked around the room only to find Relena sitting by his side, Duo streached out on the couch at the other end of the room, Quatre slouched over a round table with his arms being used as a pillow, Wufei sitting in the corner of the room with his legs crossed like he's meditating, and Trowa was standing in another corner of the room with his eyes closed apparently asleep while standing. Heero was about to wake Relena up to ask her where they were at until the door knob began to turn signaling that somebody was gaining entrance to the room. 'Maybe I'll get my answers from my little visitor' he thought to himself.

"Well looks like our Guest of Honor is finally awake"said a voice from outside the door.

'That voice' he thought as he noticed that the others were starting to wake up. The door opened with Angel and the other girls walking in.

"It's nice to see that your up after 3 days of beauti-sleep."said Angel sarcastically

"Hn"

"Well gee I'm glad to see you too."

"Umm...how do you guys know eachother?"questioned Duo eyeing Heero and the British girl.

Heero glared at the girl , which she only shrugged. "What? We had no time for introductions. Bossman called us saying that we had to go on a mission, which might I say, that we came back just now so give us a break will ya."

After that was said, Heero just sighed inwordly and gave her a smirk while he crossed his arms over his chest. Relena was at his side immediately once she saw him wince slightly by the movement. Angel was about to comment on his ability to hide his pain but decided against it.

"I ask again, how do you guys know eachother?"Duo asked again

"Ummm..."stalled Angel

"Just tell them who you are."groaned Heero in annoyance. Angel sighed and was about to say something before she was interrupted by one of the girls.

"I'll go first,"she said and took off her mask revealing her shoulder length blonde hair and emerald green eyes."My name is Cassie."

The girl beside her took off her mask to reveal a Japanese girl with dark brown, waist long hair and dark brown eyes."My name is Mio."

The girl on the other side of Cassie sighed and took off her mask, making the gang gasp in surprise, to reaveal another Japanese girl with dark brown hair that reached at least a foot long past her waist, her bangs that framed her face were highlighted a dark blue color and her eyes were a strange ice blue color."My name is Runa." she said taking a short bow. Unbeknownist to the others, Heero's smirk suddenly grew bigger.

Angel, the girl that was standing in front of the others took off her mask revealing her face which made the gang's eyes grow as big as saucers, their jaws drop to the floor, and had their breath getting stuck in their throats. Angel looked like an exact copy of Runa with the same length of hair, but the only difference between the two was that Angel had raven black hair with red highlights that framed her face and her eyes were just plain blue.

"My name is Yuna."said the Japanese girl with her British accent.

_**Next time on Gundam Wing: True Identity Series:**_

_**Yuna invites some guests over and gets her life threaten. Not only that, but they also tell the gang about their pasts.**_

_**Next time on Gundam Wing True Identity Series Episode Three: Secrets Of The Blood**_

_**"Everybody is connected to everybody, whether they like it or not"**_

_Tenshi: Well what do you guys think? I'll probably get the fourth chapter up if I get some reviews. Sorry about any mistakes, I was typing this really really fast._

_Kuroi: So she would really love it, if you readers..._

_Rin: HI GUYS!_

_(Kuroi and Tenshi both jump)_

_Kuroi & Tenshi: Rin...DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!_

_Rin: Sorry_

_Kuroi: Like I was saying before I was interrupted.._

_(Rin sticks her tongue out at Kuroi and vis vesa)_

_Kuroi: If you readers would please read & review..._

_Rin: pllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeee..._

_Tenshi: Flames are acceptable and so are any suggestions._

_Kuroi, Tenshi, & Rin: Sayonara!_


	4. Episode Four:Secrets Of The Blood

_Tenshi: I would like to Thank anyone who read this story of mine. Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters, But I only own the other characters that are going to be in this story._

_Tenshi: Yupperz, well like I said Arigato to all those who reviewed my story. Maybe we should have a party_

_Rin: Party! (Grabs Duo and starts dancing)._

_(Tenshi & Kuroi sweatdrops)_

_Tenshi: Anywayz, Kuroi would you...Kuroi?Where are you?( Turns around and sees Kuroi dancing with Quatre I always pick on her about her liking Quatre) Riiiight. Well here's the story enjoy. Rin I didn't say that we're having a party I was just thinking about it!_

_**Previouly on Gundam Wing: True Identity Series:**_

_**"Just tell them who you are."groaned Heero in annoyance. Angel sighed and was about to say something before she was interrupted by one of the girls.**_

_**"I'll go first,"said one of the girls and took off her mask revealing her shoulder length blonde hair and emerald green eyes."My name is Cassie."**_

_**The girl beside her took off her mask to reveal a Japanese girl with dark brown, waist long hair and dark brown eyes."My name is Mio."**_

_**The girl on the other side of Cassie sighed and took off her mask, making the gang gasp in surprise, to reaveal another Japanese girl with dark brown hair that reached at least a foot long past her waist, her bangs that framed her face were highlighted a dark blue color and her eyes were a strange ice blue color."My name is Runa." she said taking a short bow. Unbeknownist to the others, Heero's smirk suddenly grew bigger.**_

_**Angel, the girl that was standing in front of the others took off her mask revealing her face which made the gang's eyes grow big as saucers, their jaws drop to the floor, and had their breath getting stuck in their throats. Angel looked like an exact copy of Runa with the same length of hair, but the only difference between the two was that Angel had raven black hair with red highlights that framed her face and her eyes were just plain blue.**_

_**"My name is Yuna."said the Japanese girl with her British accent.**_

Gundam Wing:True Identity Series

Neesan's Shi

Episode Four:Secrets Of The Blood

The gang looked on, too shocked to do or say anything. Duo was the first one to snap out of it, he looked at the two girls to Heero and back again, and got his mouth to move again.

"'Ey Heero, did Dr. J do some kind of experiments on you? Like him deciding to create two more 'Perfect Soldiers' or anything."Heero glared at Duo, but than got dizzy and fell backwords on the bed. Relena rushed to his side in an instant asking if he was okay or that he needed anything. Yuna saw this and looked over at Cassie and the others who just snickered and giggled at the scene before them. Heero heard this and glared at them, making them look away acting innocent, like nothing ever happened

"Do you guys want a drink or something?"Yuna asked trying to gain the group's trust and also trying to change the subject of Duo's little question about the experiments.

"SODA!"exclaimed Duo while jumping up and down.

"I would like some tea please."said Quatre politely. Trowa and Wufei just shrugged, so Yuna assumed that as a 'Don't matter to me' answer.

"Heero, what about you?"asked Yuna.

"The usual"he replied back.

"Sorry Heero we can't give you any alcohol this time, you know doctor's orders."joked Runa. She started laughing when Relena and the others looked at him like 'You actually drink?' kind of look. Before Heero could say that he was going to kill Runa the door opened revealing Yuri.

"Mistress, you have some visitors in the meeting room who wish to have a conference with you."she said, bowing respectively.

"Thank you Yuri, tell them that I'll be down in a minute and could you please get our guests some refreashments if that's not too much trouble for you."replied Yuna while getting up to leave. She turned to the others and took a bow."Please excuse me"

In the meeting room, Lady Une was pacing around a little worried about Relena and the others. Eariler in the day she recieved a call claiming, that Heero was injured during the assigned mission, but was alright and the safety of the Vice Foreign Minister was insured along with the safety of the other Gundam Pilots. Sally Po was sitting in one of the conference chairs watching Une pace around like the world is coming to an end. Mariemeia was sitting across from her watching Une also with a worried expression on her face.

"Miss Une, I think that you should sit down."said Mariemeia. Even though Une took her in as a daughter, she could only call her 'Miss Une' and not call her mother, even with the knowledge of Une's love for her father.

"Marie is right, you should sit down before you tear a hole into the floor of this nice mansion."stated Sally sarcasticlly. Une just glanced at her and continued her pacing.

"Hello you must be the Lady Une of the Preventers, my name is Yuna Mikagami. I'm the one who made the phone call to your office reguarding Miss Relena and the Gundam Pilots."said Yuna as she walked into the conference room wearing a red silk kimono . Lady Une turned on her heels to face the girl that came into the room and started to walk towards her. Yuna held out her hand expecting a hand shake but instead was grabbed by the collar of her kimono(A/N: I think that they have collars I don't remember.) and was lifted a couple of inches off the floor. This sudden movement caused Sally and Mariemeia to stand up quickly causing their chairs to tip over onto the floor. "Where is Heero? What did you do to him? And where is Miss Relena and the others?"Une growled to Yuna

"Une stop this at once put her down!"shouted Sally while trying to pry Lady Une's grip from the girl.

"Miss Une please put her down."Mariemeia pleaded also and was trying to help Sally. The door of the conference room swung open and Cassie, Mio, Runa, Relena, and the Gundam Pilots came in to see what all the comotion was about, but was shocked to the sight before them. Heero was the first one to react to the situation and him, Sally, and Mariemeia managed to get Une to let go of Yuna, who fell to the ground after Lady Une was pulled away from her. The girls and Heero were right by Yuna's side since she looked a little dazed.

"Yuna, daijoubu?(1)"asked Heero with concern etched in his face.

"Genki-desu(2)"Yuna answered

"Iie anatagata nomasen(3)"

"Hontoo ni genki-desu(4)"

Heero just sighed deciding to give up. He than glared at Une for a while until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up to see Mio there standing beside him."Be nice Heero they are our guests and they must be treated with great hospitality and...what in heavens name are you doing out of bed."she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's what I was wondering."giggled Cassie with a hand over her mouth.

"Alright that is enough, Heero you go back to bed so your wounds can heal."said Yuna as she got up off the floor. Heero looked at her with an expression that said 'You've got to be kidding me'. Sally came over to Heero and helped him up off the floor and took him to a side chair that was by a large window which showed the whole landscape.

"Now let's try this again, my name is Yuna Mikagami and I'm the one who called you here today. As you can see Miss Relena is doing fine and so are the other Gundam Pilots, except for Heero over here who was being reckless as usual"with that comment Heero gave her his famous 'Death Glare'.

"I am Lady Une of the Preventers and that other women over there is Sally Po, who is head of the medical facility, and this is Mariemeia. I am terribly sorry for the way that I acted earlier, I was just really worried about Miss Relena and the others and Heero's health also."apologized Une

"Yes he seems to grow on you when you first meet him"Yuna mumbled to herself.

"Pardon me?"

"Oh it's nothing. Is there any questions that you have?"

"Yes I do have a few questions. First question, who are you guys?"asked Une motioning to the other girls.

"They are my friends and most trusted allies. The blonde one is Cassie Lopez, the one next to her is Mio Plowse, and the little one next to her is my little sister Runa Mikagami. Now it seems like that we all know each other right now so what else do you want to know?"

"But you don't know our names"said Quatre.

"Oh yeah we do know you. Your Name is Quatre Raberba Winner, his is Duo Maxwell, there's Trowa Barton, and then there is Wufei Chang"said Cassie while pointing to each of the boys as she said their names. They looked at her surprised but than shook out of it once Lady Une asked Yuna another question."You guys seem to know Heero, how is that?". This question got everyone in the room interested.

"Once all the colonies of space were apart of a kingdom. The center of the kingdom, where the castle resided, was the L1 colony. The owners of the colony,the King and Queen of the Kingdom, were pacifists who love peace no matter what. Even with family fueds they would rather settle it peacefully than arguing about it. Anyone who lived in the kingdom were happy and they always had smiles on their faces. The King and Queen had three children, a boy and twin girls."said Heero as he started this little tale while the gang looked at him with their full interests.

"The family lived happily until the start of a fued between the King and his brother. The brother was having trouble with the decision of who was going to take the throne. Apparently he wanted to rule the Kingdom, or should I say all of the space colonies, but the King's son was the heir to the throne. So later on that week the King's brother somehow convince the guards that the boy inside the castle was an imposter and that their direct orders were that they are to kill the boy on sight. But that never happened so the brother decided to take matters into his own hands..."said Yuna as she continued the story.

"What does this story have to do with the question that Une...Owww"cried Duo as he got hit on the side of his head by Sally

"Shhh"was all that she replied.

Runa was the one who continued the story."The brother set fire to the castle, wanting to burn everyone alive, he also massacred all of the people who were apart of the Himeno Clan. The King saw his brother flee the scene and told his beloved wife to get the children to safety while he settle things with his 'dear' brother. The Queen went to the childrens rooms and gathered them up but was trapped in the Prince's room because a piece of the ceiling fell in front of the door, but she remembered a secret passageway that one of the guards showed her. She entered the passageway to find one of the guards coming towards her since he is the one who showed her the passageway. The Queen was so glad to see one of her loyal guards around. They were going through the passageway when they heard a scream of agony and pain. The Queen gave her children to the guard and told him to take them to safety..."

"The Queen went to the room where the sound came from, never to see her children again. The guard managed to get the children to safety, but once they reached outside there was a huge explosion causing the guard to drop the twin girls and then a huge piece of wood seperated the guard from the girls. He thought that there was no way to save the two so he left them for dead. The Prince never seeing both his sisters and his parents again."concluded Heero. The rest of the gang stared at the three in awe at their story.

"If you would please follow me,"said Yuna as she lead the others out of the conference room down to the entrance room. Heero just leaned on the door frame of one of the rooms."this is a portrait of the royal family that was done a week before the massacre. It's sad because they had no idea what was about to happen to them in the mere future."

"Hey I must be seeing things but that boy in the picture looks a little like Heero don't 'cha think."said Duo as he looked back at Heero.

"Yeah he does, doesn't he. And the two girls looks a little bit like Yuna and Runa."replied Relena as she looked closer at the painting. She turned around to look at the two twins since she heard what sounded like a giggle between the two."What's so funny?"

"You are Miss Relena"said Runa trying to hold back her laughter for some unknownen reason."who do you think they are? A couple of aliens from Mars."

Everyone in the room went into a state of shock. Who would've of known, Heero a prince and that he has two sisters. They didn't know what to say. The only thing that they could get out of their mouths were jibberish talk. Relena was the first one to snap out of the shock first."Heero why didn't you tell us that you were royalty?"

"You never asked"he said.

"Well excuse us 'Your Highness' but we don't ask anyone that we know if they are royalty."said Duo, not accepting the answer that he gave them.

"Exactly, that's why I didn't tell you."Heero replied receiving a 'Huh?' from Duo."Nevermind."

Heero than walked out of the front door. Relena was about to follow him but was stopped by Mio who just shook her head saying that it was a good idea to let him be.

"Well, whose hungry?"asked Yuna and was met with a jumping Duo. She just giggled at him and motioned for everybody to follow her into the dining room. Mareimeia was the last to follow, but before she went into the room she turned around a went in the direction of where Heero went.

Outside the warm breeze was blowing against his face. His purssian blue eyes scanning the area. Heero love the scenary that was laid out before him. He was sitting in a Cherry Blossom Tree that was planted on top of a cliff giving anyone who stood there a clear view of the ocean. This was his favorite place to be at when ever he wanted to be alone or had a lot on his mind. This was the only place where he could clear his head. 'I wonder if they are going to treat me differently now? Since they know the truth.'he thought to himself. Heero was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps heading towards his way. When he looked down he saw Mariemeia coming towards him. She looked like she was happy to see him. And she was, she had almost given up looking for him but than spotted something in a tree near the cliff. When she got closer to the figure she notice that it was Heero.

"Hi Heero!"she greeted him happily and just received a nod of acknowledgement from him."Are you okay? You looked kind of upset when we found out that you're a Prince."

This got his attention, he didn't think that anyone saw how he reacted when they found out about his past."Hn, I'm fine no to worry about me Mariemeia."

"Okay, but you still look a little sad. Is that why your up here on this cliff alone?"

"This place just helps me clear my mind when ever I'm confused or anything."Heero replied. He was surprised at himself because he wouldn't have told anyone anything about this place, yet he was telling Mariemeia everything. The two sat in complete silence for a couple minutes, enjoying the scenary, before either of them spoke.

"Heero?"

"Hmm?"

"Ummm...if you were me, what would you do if the kids at your school were making fun of you and asks you constently if your gonna try to take over the Earth Sphere again?"

"Why? Are they telling you that?"questioned Heero looking down at Mariemeia who just nodded in response."I would just tell them the truth, which is that you were mistaken and that you would rather not make that same mistake again."

"Do you think that they will believe me?"

"If they don't than my second suggestion is that you should just ignore them."

"Okay, thank you for your advise. I think we should go inside before the others get worried and to get something to eat."said Mariemeia as she smiled at him than turned and ran back to the mansion.

"You've been hanging around Duo haven't you Marie?"yelled Heero at Mariemeia's retreating back. His response was hearing her laughter as she continued running towards the mansion.

"I guess you could say that! Hurry up daddy before Duo eats all the food!"she yelled back and started giggling.

"I'm coming, make sure that he doesn't eat my portion"chuckled Heero than realized something.'Wait, Huh? Daddy? Where did she get that from?'he thought to himself as he follow the young girl back to the mansion.

_**Next time on Gundam Wing: True Identity Series:**_

_**The new enemy finally shows themselves and declares war and independance on the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. Lady Une and the pilots finally find out who this new enemy is and what his plans are.**_

_**Next time on Gundam Wing True Identity Series Episode Five: Greed**_

_**"This world should not be filled with greed!"**_

_Translations:_

_(1)"Yuna, are you alright?"_

_(2)"I'm fine"_

_(3)"No your not"(I meant to say you're but I didn't know the word for it.)_

_(4)"Really I'm fine"_

_Tenshi: Well there you go Chapter 4. I hope that you enjoyed it. And I also hope that that is the way to talk in Japanese, I'm still learning though, if that's not the way to say what the translation says in Japanese then tell me and I'll try to fix it._

_Kuroi & Rin: Please Read & Review_

_Tenshi: I hope and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but I can't make any promises. Gomen Nasai_

_Kuroi, Tenshi , & Rin: Sayonara!_


	5. Episode Five:Greed

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters, But I only own the other characters that are going to be in this story._

_Tenshi: Gomen nasai, that I took this long to write this chapter but with my school work and all I've pretty much been busy. And I can only use the library's computer now since mine busted and their computers could only let you on for 30 minutes the most, so I'll only be able to post some chapters at least once a month or so. So Gomen nasai._

_**Previouly on Gundam Wing: True Identity Series:**_

_**"Heero?"**_

_**"Hmm?"**_

_**"Ummm...if you were me, what would you do if the kids at your school were making fun of you and asks you constently if your gonna try to take over the Earth Sphere again?"**_

_**"Why? Are they telling you that?"questioned Heero looking down at Mariemeia who just nodded in response."I would just tell them the truth, which is that you were mistaken and that you would rather not make that same mistake again."**_

_**"Do you think that they will believe me?"**_

_**"If they don't than my second suggestion is that you should just ignore them."**_

_**"Okay, thank you for your advise. I think we should go inside before the others get worried and to get something to eat."said Mariemeia as she smiled at him than turned and ran back to the mansion.**_

_**"You've been hanging around Duo haven't you Marie?"yelled Heero at Mariemeia's retreating back. His response was hearing her laughter as she continued running towards the mansion.**_

_**"I guess you could say that! Hurry up daddy before Duo eats all the food!"she yelled back and started giggling.**_

_**"I'm coming, make sure that he doesn't eat my portion"chuckled Heero than realized something.'Wait, Huh? Daddy? Where did she get that from?'he thought to himself as he follow the young girl back to the mansion.**_

Gundam Wing:True Identity Series

Neesan's Shi

Episode Five: Greed

Back at the mansion Yuri was about to head out the door when all of a sudden the door slammed open accidently hitting the picnic basket that she was holding making it fall to the floor, along with all of it's containments. Mariemeia sat there on the floor holding her head with her left hand while her brain tried to process what happened. When she finally opened her eyes she saw the food on the floor beside the picnic basket next to Yuri who also fell on the floor from the surprise that Mariemeia gave her.

"I am so sorry"she gasped while trying to get the food back inside the basket.

"It's okay. Are you alright?"replied Yuri with not a care in the world.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you alright? It's totally my fault, Miss...Uh."

"Yuri, Yuri Sakazaki"

"...Miss Sakazaki"

"Just call me Yuri, MIss Mariemeia"

"Well then just call me Marie."giggled Mariemeia

"What happen here?"asked Heero as he ran through the door after he heard the crashing sound from the kitchen but then smirked when he saw the sight of Mariemeia and Yuri on the floor with food all around them. After seeing Heero there, Mariemeia got up on her knees and started to clean up the mess in such a hurry that she accidently hit the counter making a knife fall off and almost stabbing her hand.Mariemeia looked at the knife horrified that it almost stabbed her. Yuna ran into the kitchen, followed by the others, since they heard the crashing sound from the conference room. Lady Une knelt beside Mariemeia to see if she was alright after seeing the horrid look on her face.

"Are you alright Marie?"she asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little...a little...freaked out"she answered back in a raspy voice.

"'Freaked Out?'"said Mio with one eyebrow raised. Lady Une saw this and ended up glaring at her for saying that in the voice tone of dis-interest, but that wasn't necessary since Runa took it up herself and slapped Mio on the side of her head. Runa laughed nervously after seeing the death glare that she recieved from Mio. Cassie and Yuna just looked at eachother as if to say 'Here they go again'. Before any of the pilots met the girls, Runa would always love to annoy Mio, on a misson or not, if you heard a big crash then you'd know that it was Mio chasing Runa down with a pistol threatening to end the little one's life in a split second and it was up to Cassie and/or Yuna to save her.

"You guys cut it out, that is no way to behave in front of our guests"command Yuna.

"Yes Mother."replied Runa as she stuck her tongue out at Yuna.

"Better put that tongue back inside your mouth before I end up ripping it out before Mio does."was all that Yuna said with her British accent before Runa complied. 'That sounds painful' thought Runa when she did as she was told. Heero smirked to himself and thought 'Count on Yuna to be the _"Mother"_ of this house, she needs to stop worrying about other people and just think about herself a little bit more. I guess that it's just a habbit that she picked up when we were in the facility. Speaking of which, I bet that Yuna feels sorry about lying to the others about the three of us not seeing eachother after the explosion. I guess I can't blame her for not fully trusting them, the other people that she'd trusted ended up betraying her because of their own greed.'. Yuna looked from the corner of her eye at Yuri who was on her hands and knees cleaning up the food that fell from the earlier accident. Yuna, being the "Mother" that she is knelt down beside Yuri and started cleaning up as well. Yuri was about to protest with her Mistress's decision but was cut off before she could even get a single word out of her mouth.

"Yuri, why don't you take the rest of the day off. You've been working so hard that I really think that you deserved it. And I hope that you are alright."said Yuna as she looked over at Yuri and smiled. Yuri just nodded her head saying that she was alright and got up to leave. Cassie smiled, ever since she known Yuna she figured out that Yuna cares more about the people around her than herself. That's just how she was, even if she was wounded more then the others from a mission she would tend to their wounds and ended up passing out before she could even tend to her wounds. But that attitude sometimes got on her nerves, she would even sacrifice her life just to make sure that the others were safe, which she almost died because of it, and when it comes to house work she would have them do their own laundry and what not and give Yuri the rest of the day off because Yuri would be too busy to do other things and would be really tired by the end of the day and she also believes that they should have **_some_** responsibility in their lives because everything in life won't be done for them all the time, Cassie smiled when she remembered Yuna saying that to them but snapped out of the thought after hearing Lady Une and the others move to the round table and started talking about recent news on the threat on Relena's life. It was a couple of minutes into the descussion when Yuri ran into the kitchen, urgancy reflected in her eyes.

"Madam! You must come with me to the conference room! A statement is about to be issued!"she said as she dragged a confused Yuna by the arm.

"Yuri what are you talking about? What state..."asked Mio before she was cut off by a transmission starting. Everybody ran into the conference and saw a shadow in the huge transmission screen that was hanging on the wall. The lights in the room that the transmission was coming from turned on to reveal a man with chocolate brown hair with purssian blue eyes standing in front of a podium and with a Crest behind him. The Crest was a golden cross with a red ribbon twriling around it, and a red rose at the end of the ribbon, with the word 'Himeno' printed in a silver color in perfect cursuve (A/N: I think that's spelled right. Sorry.) right in the middle of the ribbon. Heero's heart skipped a beat right when the lights shined on the man. He didn't think that he would actually see this man until the day that he died and both Yuna and Runa's eyes widen and they both took in a gasp of breath, which didn't go unnoticed by the people inside the room. The man smiled wickedly at the camera and took a deep breathe to start his speech. He knew that the whole Earth Sphere Unified Nation was watching him, even his three targets.

"We, the Colonies, hereby wish to declear our Independence from the Earth Sphere Unified Nation and at the same time declear War against the Nation. My name is Ryo HImeno of the Himeno Clan. We have reason to believe that the ESUN is using us for their own purposes and wished that the Earth and the Colonies never co-existed. They are stealing our Natural Resources to create more weapons of mass destruction to annihilate every single colonists in this era of so called "Peace". We will not stand here and take this kind of treatment, thus we wiil retaliate with our own military force. FOR THE SAKE OF THE COLONIES!"said the man, who in turn recieved an applause of every single soldier that was shown in the transmission also as an example of the colonies retaliation. He waved to the camera with the same wicked smile that he had when the statement started, thus ending the transmission of the declearation.

Once the transmission ended the room was filled with an eerie silence the only sound that was present was the sound of ragged breathing that came from the back of the room. The gang look toward the back to see that the sound was coming from Yuna to be exact. Yuna was standing there, her hand clenched to where her knuckles were pure white and her whole body shaking with what looked like anger, with her head down to where her bangs shadowed her eyes. Heero took a step near her only to see her take a step back, away from him. He took another step near her to be glad that she didn't take one back, but he heard her mumbling something not quite understandable.

"Yuna, are you okay?"he said with, surprisingly to the others, worry in his voice. He didn't recieve any response for his little sister, only the sound of her mumbling was heard."Yuna?"

"How could this be?"she replied barely loud enough for the other people to hear.

"What are you talking about?"Heero asked as he took yet another step near her. He only took his steps slowly because he had no idea what to expect from her considering the state she was in right now. What gave him this clue was the way she was in some kind of defensive stance and was barely speaking a word. He never seen her like this before.

"This isn't right. Was I wrong all along? How could I fail to find out who the real culprit was? Why didn't I see this before? He's suppose...he's suppose to be..."she trailed off, that got Heero really worried for some reason, he felt that something bad was going to happen. He looked back at the Runa and the others worry etched in his eyes, which caught everybody off guard, well the people who knew him during the Eve Wars that is, and recieved a nod from Runa saying to get closer to Yuna in case something did happen. He nodded back to her but turned his head in Yuna's direction when all of a sudden she yelled."He's supposed to be DEAD!"

"Yuna calm down!"commanded Cassie,"I'm sure there is an explantation for all of this!"

Yuna didn't listen though, she just walked up to the conference table and through everything that was on it to the floor, broke the vase that was located between two book shelves and nearly through a chair out the window if Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei had not hold her down. Cassie, Mio, and Heero tried to get the chair out of her hands and Runa ran off saying that she was going to get something. Sally, Lady Une and Mariemeia, who was being held by Lady Une, stood there stunned to do or say anything. Runa ran into the room with a syringe in her hand filled with a clear liquid that the others knew it was a tranquilizer to help calm Yuna down. Cassie, Mio, and Heero manage to get the chair out of Yuna's hand and were helping Duo and the others with actually holding her down so Runa can inject the liquid into her sister. Yuna started to calm down to where the others could let go of her. When they looked at her they could tell that she was fighting to stay awake, but failed miserably. Heero picked up the raven haired girl and left the room to take her to her room so she could sleep peacefully. From the way she looked he could tell that she hadn't slept in a long time, so she'll be out for at least two months or maybe more. Heero smirked to himself as he took one last look at his sister.'At least she's getting the rest that she deserves'he thought before he closed the door when he walked out.

Back in the conference room everybody was just exausted from the fight that they had with Yuna. Duo was laying on the floor like a dead man, Quatre, along with Trowa, Une, Sally, Mariemeia, were cleaning the trashed up room, Wufei was leaning against the wall, apparently catching his breath, and Cassie, Mio, and Runa were picking up the papers that were on the floor and refiling them.

"Man she's strong for someone as skinny as her,"said Duo as he was lying on the floor,"not that I'm being mean or anything, but if some big buff dude saw her he would think that she's just a whimp but once the guy fights her, boy will he have a big surprise coming."

"Even I must admit that she is a tough opponant for an onna."said Wufei from his spot, but didn't open his eyes because of the shocked stares that he was recieving from the others(A/N: BIG shocker!).

"I've never met anyone that strong either, but I can tell that her strength didn't come from any training. Am I right?"asked Trowa as he looked in the direction of Runa, who in turn looked at the floor with sadden eyes.

"You're right, her strength didn't come from any training that we recieved."answered Runa as she looked out the window at the ocean,"You see, the facility that we were in wasn't a training facility. It was a lab facility. When we were little the facility would conduct experiments on us without us even knowing or they would tell us that it was just a health inspection. But when we were old enough to understand that it was all a lie they put out more and more guards out on watch to make sure that we won't try to escape. But their efferts were futile, no matter where they stationed the guards we would always end up getting past them with ease. We tried escaping countless of times when they finally had it and were going to punish us with so much pain that we won't even think about trying to escape again,"Runa looked back at the others and found Duo sitting up in the spot where he was lying down a moment ago, Quatre and the others stopped what they were doing and was standing around listening, and Wufei was still leaning against the wall but Runa could tell that he was listening, Cassie and Mio left the room and Heero was leaning against the door frame listening also. The ice-blue eyed girl continue the story,"Well when they told us that I remember being really scared that I was shaking and hiding behind Yuna, she must have sensed my fear because she went up to our mentor and said that she would like to take the punishment for the both of us and that they are not to lay a finger on me. To add to the deal she also promised that if they only did the experiments on her that she would not try to escape or struggle **_ONLY_** and if only they were to leave me alone. Well, our mentor agreed to this and I was left alone while they punish my sister. When they brought her back, she was covered in blood and had scratches all over and not to mention the huge gash on the side of her head. When she woke up, she didn't know where she was. It was like she lost her memory and was so scared. She didn't even know who **_I_** was until I called her sister then she remembered me. They did some more experiments on her that day and she decided it was that day we would escape. We almost made it over the fence, only if I didn't mess things up and ended up tripping. Yuna tried her best to get the guards away from me so I could escape but it was useless and again she got punish. I think that the only reason why they didn't kill us like they treatened us one day was because they needed us."

"For what?"asked Sally wanting to know more about the strange girls past.

"Because she's very unique like our mother."replied Runa recieving a puzzled look from everyone except Heero, of course."Our mother was very unique because she had several abilities, like empathy, telepathy (talk through your mind), telekanisis (move things with your mind), and psychic. Apparently my sister inhariet those abilities from her. And everytime that I didn't want to be alone in our room, I would go with my sister and they would always ended up putting her into some kind of machine."

"Do you have those kind of abilities Runa?"asked Lady Une

"Yeah I guess, but it's not as strong as Yuna's, and Heero, I know for sure doesn't have those abilities. But I remember that Yuna never went to sleep because of the nightmares that she would always have, even now they still plague her mind and she never went to sleep ever since then. She would also get so emotional at times that you wouldn't even think it's Yuna that you're speaking to. One day she got really emotional that her abilities went out of control and ended up making the machine explode, causing the whole facility to go up in flames, Yuna and I were the only survivors of the whole facility"said Runa as she concluded her story. Everybody in the room were speechless and didn't know what to say. The Gundam Pilots thought that they had it tough, fighting through a war at the age of 15 years old, but Yuna and Runa took the cake that was for saw the look that the others were giving her, the look of sorrow and sorryness and she hated every bit of it. She didn't want their sympathy, so that's why she just turned away from them and started cleaning again. Soon later everybody was cleaning up the mess but this time in a grieving silence that nobody could stop, Trowa was the only one standing around not doing a thing, He was too busy thinking about how miserable Yuna's life had been, not just Yuna but Runa too. But Yuna sacrificed everything to protect her sister she would have had a number of experiments done on her if she didn't have that emoitional breakdown. But right now he's just glad that he is able to meet strong people, such as the girls he just met a couple of days ago.

_**Next time on Gundam Wing: True Identity Series:**_

_**Because of the Declearation by the Himeno Clan, the girls show the gang their secret.**_

_**Next time on Gundam Wing True Identity Series Episode Six: Rebirth**_

_**"Death can only being the rebirth of something wonderful"**_

_**Must Read!Important!**_

_Tenshi: Well how do you like it? I'm really sorry that it took this long for me to update this story. But I'm glad for all of the reviews that I got, even from Lost-Remembrance. But since **SOMEONE** kept on taking out my memory from my computer, it totally erased my file and I had to rewrite everything that I had on the file again. Do you know how hard that is? Well anywayz I'll start on the next chapter right away and keep something to make sure that my memory doesn't get stolen again. If it happens again then somebody is going to get their face pounded into the pavement. Well Thank You to all that read and reviewed for my story and I really hope that I can get the next chapter up faster this time. I'm so sorry for all of the people who've been waiting for an update. I hope that you can forgive me. And if you really think that I over did it with the abilities please tell me so I can take it out. Oh and sorry that this doesn't make any sense, remember I was trying to type everything that I had before my memory was erased._

_Kuroi & Rin: Please Read and Review!_

_Kuroi, Tenshi, & Rin: Sayonara!_


	6. Episode Six:Rebirth

Tenshi: Hiya! It's me again. I'm sorry for not updating this story, in a long time. But I swear that I will update the next chapter really soon and if not then you can just grab your torches and pitchforks.

Rin: Wiz, you idgit (slaps Tenshi on the side of head)

Kuroi: (on the floor laughing her head off)

Tenshi: Hidoi (eyes tearing TT.) My friends are mean to me, kyuu. What did I do to deserve this. TT.

Kuroi: (still laughing) We'll forget about them, here is Tenshi's story

Disclaimers:Do I really have to tell you or can you remember them from previous chapters ( I hope so)

**Previously on Gundam Wing: True Identity Series:**

_**"Do you have those kind of abilities Runa?"asked Lady Une**_

_**"Yeah I guess, but it's not as strong as Yuna's, and Heero, I know for sure doesn't have those abilities. But I remember that Yuna never went to sleep because of the nightmares that she would always have, even now they still plague her mind and she never went to sleep ever since then. She would also get so emotional at times that you wouldn't even think it's Yuna that you're speaking to. One day she got really emotional that her abilities went out of control and ended up making the machine explode, causing the whole facility to go up in flames, Yuna and I were the only survivors of the whole facility"said Runa as she concluded her story. Everybody in the room were speechless and didn't know what to say. The Gundam Pilots thought that they had it tough, fighting through a war at the age of 15 years old, but Yuna and Runa took the cake that was for saw the look that the others were giving her, the look of sorrow and sorryness and she hated every bit of it. She didn't want their sympathy, so that's why she just turned away from them and started cleaning again. Soon later everybody was cleaning up the mess but this time in a grieving silence that nobody could stop, Trowa was the only one standing around not doing a thing, He was too busy thinking about how miserable Yuna's life had been, not just Yuna but Runa too. But Yuna sacrificed everything to protect her sister she would have had a number of experiments done on her if she didn't have that emoitional breakdown. But right now he's just glad that he is able to meet strong people, such as the girls he just met a couple of days ago.**_

_Gundam Wing: True Identity Series Neesan's Shi_

_Episode Six:_

_Rebirth_

_Her small hands gripped the arm rest of the chair she was sitting in. The images that she saw were horrifying to her. She tried to close her eyes but that proved to be useless since she could hear the sound that came from the helmet she was wearing._

_"Yameru! Yameru, onegai! I don't want to see anymore" she screamed. But her screams seem to be going through deaf's ears. Some of the doctor's observed the young girl with sadden eyes, but the girl couldn't tell because of the damn helmet._

_She couldn't take it anymore, all of the images of blood and explosions, the sound of people screaming with their last breath brfore they're killed, the looks of pure horror in their eyes, everything. Then the most horrifing image came to her. It was the image of ther younger sister being killed by and explosion. Her scream echoing in her mind._

_"Imooto!" she yelled wide-eyed with tears of sorrow flowing from them. Her abilities went out of control as a result of her outburst of emotions._

_Unbeknownist to the girl,every machinary in the facility exploded, even the machine she sat in short-circuited by the force of her uncontrollable powers. The city of Kyoto was shining even brighter in the night as the lab facility went up in flames..._

Yuna shot straight up in her bed. Sweat was rolling down her face and her breathing was ragged. She looked around to find that she was in her own room and not the place that she really dreaded. After seeing no white lab coats and machinary she sighed to herself and looked out the window towards the ocean

'How long had it been since I slept?' she thought to herself.

Ever since she and her sister got away from the facilit, she always had nightmares about what happened there, but the one from the "Last Day", as she proclaimed it, was a common one. She didn't remember much except the images, which were much clearer than the rest of her hazy memories. But after the image of her sister she remembered screaming, but then black-out and waking up in the hospital. She never slept since then, well almost never.

Yuna glanced at the clock and saw that it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon. After seeing how late she slept in, Yuna got out of bed and changed into a blue silk kimono and went out of her room not even noticing a pair of eyes watching her every move.

When she was decending down the grand staircase she noticed that the mansion was quiet. She looked around the mansion only to end up in the living room finding the guys there.

In the living room, the boys were doing their own thing in order to keep themselves busy. When Yuna walked in she found Duo spread out on the long sofa looking up at the ceiling obvisiously bored to death, yet again. Quatre was on the other couch reading a book that he seemed to be enjoying, Wufei was in he far corner of the room meditating, and Heero and Trowa were playing chess. And the girls... they were nowhere to be found.

"Where are the others?" Yuna asked startling the boys from what they were doing.

"Yunie! You're awake!" Duo yelled excitedly as he jumped off the couch and started running towards her, but then slowed down as if she was a wounded animal and didn't want to get her startled not knowing what she'll do, " How ya feeling?"

"Are you sure that you're supposed to be out of be yet. your highness" asked Quatre with worry reflected in his eyes, as he put the book he was readin down on the table besides the couch. Yuna smiled at them

'They really don't have to worry about me.' she thought before she realized that everybody in the room was staring at her with worry and/or concern.

"To answer your question Duo, I'm fine. And I think that I've had enough sleep to last me a life time." she answered.

"But you've only slept for only twenty hours, maybe less" stated Duo.

"Oh really? Then that's plenty, don't worry Duo, I'll be fine even with twenty hours of sleep. I'll be able to manage." smiled Yuna as she walked into the kitchen,"Now do you guys want some tea?"

"Sure and I'll help you Miss Yuna." said Quatre as he went into the kitchen with the rest of the pilots following and sitting at the round table in the kitchen.

"Please just call me Yuna. I really don't like formalities." she said while looking in the cupboards, "And you really don't have to help, I got it."

"Is it okay if I could call you Yunie, Princess?" asked Duo as he brought some cups to the table.

"Hmm?" she said as she popped her head out," oh sure, I really don't mind at all..." she stuck her head back into the cupboard to continue at the task at hand: finding that god damn tea.

"... I think that it's better so Runa and I wouldn't get confused." she commented and mumbled something else.

"Are you sure that you don't need any help?" asked Trowa in amusement as he watched Yuna, trying to climb the counter with her kimono and looking for the tea in the back, but failing.

"Yes I'm sure. I got i-Ahhhhh!"

Everyone at the table looked over the island counter to find Yuna on the floor covered with flour. Duo burst into hysterics, Quatre left the kitchen saying he was going to look for a broom and dustpan, Heero and Wufei walked back to the table, and Trowa went to help Yuna up off the floor.

Once up, Yuna glared down at the still laughing Maxwell and picked up a handful of flour and threw it at the braided youth. He looked up at her, his face white, with wide eyes. It was Yuna's turn to laugh, and Trowa smirked, and continued giggling once Duo got up off the floor with a mischevious grin on his pure white face.

"Umm... can I help you?" she said nervously before she ducked behind Trowa from the flour Duo threw at her causing Trowa to get hit instead.

"Oops, sorry Tro." apologized Duo. Trowa just smirked and threw a handful at Duo, but hitting Heero instead, since Duo ducked.

Wufei shook his head disappointedly at his comrade's behavior. Right before he was about to turn around he got hit in the face by Duo who tried to get Heero. He turned around to get his revenge, but decided to hit anyone "in the line of fire" as one could say. The flour wars has begun, Heero, Wufei (surprisingly), Trowa, Duo, and Yuna were laughing and making a mess in the kitchen. Quatre, who had been looking everywhere for a broom, came into the kitchen only to get bombarded with flour by five white creatures.

"Umm guys, we just ran out of flour." said Duo as he looked inside the container that held the flour.

"It's all over the kitchen that's why." said Heero while he tried to dust his hair off.

"Wha... Wh... What happened?" asked Quatre who was still shocked by the surprise he recieved after walking through the door innocently. Everybody laughed.

The guys and Yuna managed to clean the kitchen and now were in the process of cleaning themselves off. Trowa came outside to the backyard, wiping his face with a wet towel, only to find Yuna sitting on the porch staring off into the sunset.

After Yuna helped the guys finish cleaning, she poured herself a cup of tea and went outside without bothering to get the flour off her face. She didn't even notice that Trowa sat down next to her until he spoke.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he said as he looked at the scenery laid out before him.

The dolphins and fish jumped out of the ocean, seemingly to see the sunset themselves. The ocean waves were creating a relaxing sound that puts you to sleep with a soothing lullaby that it made. The sun making beautiful colors in the sky. And also, the sun reflecting off the ocean, making it sparkle, completed the breathtaking landscape.

"It sure is." she replied as she continued to admire the heavens beauty.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Trowa as he faced Yuna.

"No, why?"

"It's... It's nothing." he said at he looked away from her

-Flashback-

Everybody was in the living room watching tv when Runa walked in. She could tell that everyone was bored, by the looks of their faces, but they were too bashful to say anything. Everybody looked at her once she cleared her throat, waiting for her to say something.

"Instead of sitting around her looking half dead, we should all go into town and go shopping. What do ya say?" she asked looking at everyone and reciecing a nod in return,"Great lets go."

"Umm... I think that I'll stay." said Cassie when everybody was heading out of the door.

"Are you sure, Miss Cassie?" asked Quatre. He didn't want to go out and have fun while somebody that he knows sits at home doing nothing. Even when it's Cassie.

"Yes, I'm sure. Somebody needs to stay here to make sure Yuna's alright." she replied.

"That's right. I'd almost forgotten." said Runa as she got a far away look on her face. She then turned to the others,"Why don't you guys have fun and Cassie and I will watch over Yuna."

"Why do two people need to stay here just to watch just one person? I mean can't your maid or someone else do it and you can come join us?" questioned Relena.

"Because when Yuna get like the way she reacted earlier, she ends up hallucination once she wakes up. When we were little, after the facility burned up, she was in a coma for a couple of weeks in the hospital. And when she woke up from that coma she went crazy. The doctors came in and it made it worse than better. She ended up jumping out of the window when they tried to tie her down. When she jumped she hit her head on something causing her to black out. Paramedics brought her back in with a broken arm and leg. The doctors were surprised that she didn't die. So as a caution they strapped her down that time, which ended up causing her fear to rise to a new level. I told them not to but they wouldn't listen." Runa replied.

"How did you get her to calm down?" asked Sallly.

"Well, I just kept cdalling to her until I pushed the doctors out of the way and grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her, telling her it was alright and that we're safe. She finally snapped out of it. She told me later that day that she thought she was back at the facility. And it didn't end there, because of the nightmares she experiences, she never sleeps unless we sedate her. Even to this day, this is the first time that she has ever slept for five years. Five years ago she woke up hallucinating again and ended up pulling a gun on us that was until I slapped her. So now I don't really like her being alone." finished Runa. The others, now, getting more worried about Yuna.

"I remember that all too clearly. I'm going to be staying." stated Mio.

"I think that I'll stay." said Quatre.

"'Ey there's no way I'm leaving Yunie all alone." said Duo seriously.

"I know I won't leave her." replied Trowa as he went to get a book to read.

"I don't go shopping or whatever you women are planning." snorted Wufei as he went to the corner to meditate.

Heero, who's wounds were long forgotten, looked at his comrades. They all care about his little sister even though they barely know her, but now they act as though they known her for years. Even Wufei, much to his surprise, is worried about her, though he won't admit it. He'd rather say that he doesn't go shopping than say that he's worried about Yuna.

He smirked to himself. He knew what his answer was going to be once Runa started telling the story, that even he didn't know about, but he can't let Une, Sally, Relena, and Mariemeia go into town alone.

"Why don't you girls go and shop. The guys and I will watch Yuna." suggested Heero.

"Are you sure, Ani?" asked Runa.

"Hai. We'll be able to handle her." he replied.

"Yeah, it'll be a girls night out you could say." grinned Duo, lightening up the mood a little.

"Okay." said Runa sounding a bit hesitate. Heero followed the girls out the door.

Mariemeia walked by hin but then turned around and asked,"Are you sure, father?(1)"

"Of course, Marie. Now go." Heero said as he ruffled her hair a little bit, still feeling weird about the "Father" title she gave him. She giggled and ran to the car that her, Une, and Sally came in. Heero smirked affectionately as Mariemeia waved good-bye to him from within the car. After the girls left he shook his head and went back inside the mansion.

'Yuna and the others are starting to rub off on me.' He thought.

Heero came into the room to find the other pilots talking about how bad they feel about what the Mikagami twins had to go through, especially Yuna.

"Heero? Did you know that THAT was happening to Yuna?" question Duo as all eyes turned to him.

"Not a clue." was all that he replied.

-End Flashback-

"I see. So Runa told you guys about my condition, about me hallucinating at some points in time." said Yuna as she continued to stare at the ocean.

Trowa looked at her, surprised that she knew what Runa told them. That was until he saw her pointing to her head to remember what Runa told the gang the day she brokedown. He smirked at her and nodded his head, understanding what she meant.

All of a sudden, he took her face in his hands and turned her to where she was looking directly at him. He smiled, one of his rare smiles, at her confused expression that turned into blushes when he started to wipe the flour off of her face with the towel that he was using ealier. Once Yuna's face was completely rid of the flour the two just continued to stare at the other. Their faces getting closer and closer and closer to where they can feel eachother's breathe against the other's face. Their lips nearly closing the gap between them and still coming closer until...

"We're HOME!" shouted Runa as the sound of the front door slamming open reached the pair's ears causing the two to seperate quickly.

Inside the guys were barely coming down from their rooms after they had taken a shower to get rid of the evil flour that was clinging on them from the war started ealier in the kitchen. Runa went into the living room to put ten bags of... things on the floor. The other girls followed her example and did the same. Heero and the boys look at the pile of shopping bags in the middle of the room.

"What? We didn't go into town for nothing now did we?" asked Runa when she saw the pilot's astonished faces.

"Please tell me that's all you bought" replied a new voice. The girls looked towards the entrance of the living room to find Yuna standing there along with Trowa by her side.

"Yuna!" yelled Runa happily as she glomped her sister.

"Runa... can't breathe... sufficating..." replied Yuna as she patted her younger sister on the back.

"Oh sorry, so when did you just wake up?" asked Runa, but before her sister could answer her she cut her off with a sly expression on her face.

"And what were you and Trowa doing in the other room... alone?" she whispered only to Yuna making her blush a deep cherry red, while everyone in the room looked confused at why she was blushing.

"Yuna what happened to you? You're kimono is covered with white powder." noticed Mio.

"Huh? Oh we all kind of got into a... how can you say this... sort of a flour war."replied Yuna, only to recieve look of "yeah right" from her younger sister.

Yuna was about to say something to her sister, but yet again, ahd been interuppted by someone slamming the door open and running into the living room. Yuri came in panting like she had ran a marathon of some sort. She looked up only to spot Yuna first.

"Mistress Yuna, Mr. Himeno is starting the invasion! The crew of one of our satellites reported that about fifty atmosphere re-entry capsules, each holding about another fifty mobile suits, have entered the atmosphere!" reported Yuri as she collapse on the floor.

The girls had a look of pure terror on their faces, when they looked at eachother they nodded and took off running outside to a small water fountain. The boys followed them confused about what was going on, they knew about the threat but what was going through all of their minds was: Where were the girls going? They followed the girls to the fountain and saw them all take a deep breathe and jumped into the fountain.

Following their example the boys did the same. When they jumped into the fountain though they suddenly realized that the girls wanted them to follow. Once nodding to the pilots, Yuna went to the wall with different numbers on each brick and pushed the brick with the number ' 5' on it. A laser then shot out and scanned her eyes, for security measures.

A small opening showed up and the girls swam through it with the G-boys following. Heero and the others lost the breath that they were holding and were about to drown, if not for the girls who pulled them up to the surface that they finally reached. Mio and the others helped the pilots out of the pool of water.

"How... long... did... we swim for?" choked Duo.

"About 400 meters." replied Runa who in turn recieved wide-eyed looks from the pilots,"No time to explain."

"Where is this place?" asked Quatre as he looked around the pitch black room.

"You'll soon find out. But promise that you won't have a heart attack once we show you our little projects." answered Cassie.

"Wha..." started Duo but was cut off as the lights in the room lit up revealing, to the boy's astonishment, nine Gundams. Five of them being identical to their own Gundams and as for the other four Gundams, well lets just say that the guys noticed them to be new models.

_**Next time on Gundam Wing: True Identity Series:**_

_**The first battle has begun, but something goes terribly wrong and the Mikagami twins along with Heero have to face the results and make the hardest desicions of their lives.**_

_**Next on Gundam Wing: True Identity Series Episode Seven: Brotherly Love**_

(1) You'll find out why she calls him father later on in the story.

Tenshi: Well that's all for this chapter until next time. Merry late Christmas I guess, this is the reader's late christmas present. Hope ya like it! sorry for any mistakes.

Kuroi: Tenshi you need to start updating your stories sooner.

Tenshi: I know! Gomen nasai. I'll try not to let that happen again. I hope that it won't

Kuroi: Well it better not or these people behind me won't forgive you. (Tenshi looks behind to see a mob of people with torches and pitchforks, glaring at her)

Tenshi:'' RUN! (takes off running)

Rin: CHARGE! (mob of people go after Tenshi)

Kuroi: sweatdrops Please read and review. Arigato ((bows politely (in background Tenshi is still running away from the mob of angry people lead by Rin) ))Sayonara!


	7. Note

Authors Note: I'm soo sorry for not adding another chapter in about, like a year but since I don't have a computer, not to mention a working one I'm kind of in trouble with the story so once I get another computer I swear that I will update that same day. So sorry to every one that had been reading my story. I hope that you will forgive me. Oh and Now you can grab you pitch forks and tourches. ''


End file.
